


Angel's Counsel

by listentorae



Category: Angel: the Series, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Death, Therapy, life after death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentorae/pseuds/listentorae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a devastating loss, Edward lashes out at his daughter, and is sent to Wolfram & Hart for counseling. Angel is hesitant in taking the case, but sees minor similarities in his story and the other vampire's, and decides to try and help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Counsel

**Author's Note:**

> NOT an Edward/Angel fic.

“He’s become a monster.”

“He’s been a monster for a hundred years. Can we discuss new information, or are we just going to have a review session? Shall I fetch the flashcards?”

“That’s enough, dear. Sarcasm is not helpful at this juncture.”

“I agree. We need to make a decision. Now.”

“There’s nothing to decide! We can’t choose this for him.”

“He chose this for himself, when he hurt his own daughter.”

“Notice how I’m fine? Perfectly fine. Seriously.”

“Not the point. He’s out of control.”

“Of course he’s out of control! He’s only had two months to cope. He needs more time.”

“What he needs is help. We can get that for him.”

“We’re his family. We’re what he needs right now, not some stranger. Besides, it could be a trap.”

“He can handle it being a trap. What he can’t handle is living like this anymore.”

“Speak for yourself. He’s doing better.”

“He’s scaring me.”

“You’re a wimp. You always have been.”

“Stop! This argument is turning us against each other. What we need to do is choose.”

“I agree.”

“He’s my father. I should speak for him.”

“You’re a hundred years younger than the rest of us! What you should do is mourn your loss and support him. Let us figure it out.”

“I’m not a child!”

“Not the point. But I digress. Back to the problem at hand.”

“We should vote. All in favor?”

“Aye.”

“Aye.”

“Aye.”

“Aye.”

“Aye.”

“Objection! No votes for children or werewolves.”

“Don’t clutch at straws, Rosalie. Jacob’s a member of this family now, and Nessie’s full-grown. All against?”

“Carlisle-”

“All against?”

“Aye.”

“Aye.”

“I vote in favor, that makes six to two. Sorry, Rosalie and Esme. He’s going.”

“This isn’t fair! I knew that I shouldn’t have let it get this far. I kept hoping you would all see reason-”

“You couldn’t have foreseen this. That’s supposed to be Alice’s power, remember?”

“Don’t misdirect your anger and sadness by trying to pin this on me. We all lost her, not just him.”

“It is decided, at any rate. I shall go make the call.”

 

“You can stop pretending to be asleep now.” A voice broke the silence. “I know you’re starving.”

Edward opened his eyes. He blinked twice.

“Welcome.” The speaker, a dark stranger, smiled at him bitterly. They were in a dark, circular room with a dark red, plush carpet and black leather furniture. The walls looked smooth, and there was no door. The other man was tall, and looked familiar, with a prominent forehead and dark hair. His skin was the pale, flawless complexion of the undead, his eyes dark and piercing. He was dressed in a long, black coat and dark clothes. The room was dimly lit. The other man leaned forward.

Edward sat up. He was lying on a leather couch, and his body was stiff from recent paralysis.

“I’m telling you, that venom is no joke. Your dad really knows where to get the good stuff.” The other man said, almost admiringly. “But let’s eat before we get down to business. It’s not easy to make progress on an empty stomach.” The man sat opposite Edward on a leather chair and placed two mugs on the otoman between them. Edward slowly reached for the mug, and brought it to his lips.

“Pig’s blood?” He asked, flicking his eyes up at the stranger.

“Yup. We do have some killer A positive, but I like to save that for holidays and birthdays.”

Edward said nothing, but drank until his mug was empty.

“So, you’re from Forks.” The man began, still nursing his own mug of blood. “The Cullen Clan. Can’t say I’ve heard of you. Family must keep under the radar.”

“We’re vegetarians.” Edward said. “I’m not drinking human blood, or killing anyone, or putting the whole big secret in danger. You can’t possibly have the grounds to hold me here.”

“I have your family’s consent.” The man said, shrugging. “Besides, who you are you going to go to? I’ve got the only demon lawyers in town.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Angel.”

“Very poetic. You think you’re going to be my savior, eh? Who do you work for?”

“That’s a difficult question.”

“Sorry, do you need a pencil and paper to do the work?”

“I work for the Powers That Be. Other than that, I’m self-employed.”

“And what do you do?”

“I help people.”

“Well, I’m not a person, and I don’t need your help.”

“What you think doesn’t really matter right now, son.”

“Doesn’t ever seem to. No one listens to me.”

“Congratulations, kid, now someone does.” Angel folded his arms and sat back.

“I feel so loved. Too bad it’s too late.” Edward spat bitterly.

“It’s never too late to change, Mr. Cullen.” Angel intoned, raising his eyebrows. “Let’s go over your file.” Angel opened a blood-red file folder and scanned it with his eyes. “Edward Cullen, originally Edward Anthony Masen. Ninety-four years old. Possesses the abilities of super-speed and telepathy. One daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Wow, that’s a mouthful. Wife, Isabella Marie Cullen, recently deceased.” Angel paced a bit. “I was given a file on her, too. Isabella ‘Bella’ Marie Cullen, nee Swan. Human parents, turned after marriage to Edward Cullen. Twenty-five years old at time of final death.” 

“That’s not right.”

“What do you mean?” Angel shut the file.

“It’s not the same on paper. It’s not like that.”

“Then what’s it like?”

“Different.” Edward said.

“Edward, I loved a human once too. I have a son. We’re not so different, you and I. Let me help you.” The words coming out of the man’s mouth sounded so odd. They should have been sympathetic, but they were bitter, like his smile.

“I don’t need your help. We’re nothing alike.”

“Perhaps you’re right. I did the noble thing and stayed away from the girl I loved. You couldn’t do the same.” Angel’s tone indicated his extreme disgust.

“You can’t make me angry. Whatever you try, I won’t cooperate.”

“You’ve gotten angry before. Worth a shot.”

“Stop it.”

“You hit your own daughter, and I’m a perfect stranger with a girly name! Go ahead, punch me.”

“STOP. IT.” Edward’s fist came into contact with where Angel’s face had been milliseconds earlier. The leather was punctured by Edward’s hand, Angel had moved away before Edward had even moved.

“There you go. Exercise the rage.” Angel said. “Now let’s sit down, and you tell me what happened. I have all day, and neither of us are too fond of daylight anyhow.”

“Fine.” Edward sat down. “But it isn’t going to change anything. She’s gone, and nothing can bring her back.  
“It all started in Forks, eight years ago.”


End file.
